


Save Me (If You Have Time)

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Community: xmen_firstkink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, In Public, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for xmen_kinkmeme, for the anon prompt: "Erik is the dom, Alex the sub."<br/>Set in the CIA compound, and AU where Alex was the first one to be picked up during the recruit tour, not Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me (If You Have Time)

When the arm wrapped around his throat, he struggled instinctively against the hold before he recognized the familiar feel of the body pressed against his back.

”Alexander,” Erik whispered to his ear, “my sweet Alexander. Did you miss me?”

“Yes,” Alex said and the hold around his throat tightened, forcing his head up. The lights on the ceiling were too bright and he closed his eyes. They were out in the open. Anyone could walk around the corner at any second. Alex shivered.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“You've been on my mind, Alexander. Your greedy mouth, beautiful ass, this sweet little body... I had to come back early because of you,” Erik said, loosening his hold and Alex breathed deep before the hold tightened again. “You ruined my trip, Alexander.”

“Forgive me, my lord,” Alex said, leaning against him fully to ease the pressure against his throat. Erik wrapped his arm around his waist, keeping him still. “Please.”

“Forgive you for distracting me from my work? You called and then hung up without saying a word, isn't that so?”

“Yes, I called you, my lord.”

“Why?”

“I needed to hear your voice. I can't sleep without you.”

“Hm. A truth? What a refreshing change, Alexander,” Erik said and Alex could hear the amusement in his voice. “And clever ploy at the same time. First you tempt me with phone calls, then own it up because I promised to reward honesty before I left. And you know full well that I will keep my promises. Simple, yet effective. You learn fast.”

“Thank you, my lord,” Alex said and Erik released his hold around his throat but not around his waist, preventing him from turning around.

“I want you to walk to that room there. Don't turn on the lights. Go there, and wait for me. Now.”

Erik let go of him. Alex obeyed the command without a second thought, even though he didn't want to walk away. He wanted to turn around, rush back into Erik's arms and stay there for the night. Erik had been gone for a week this time, a whole week, and that was too long. Alex craved his touch more than he had ever craved anything.

But no matter how he wanted to turn around, Alex didn't do it. He walked forward, not even looking back, all the way down the hallway and opened the door to the game room. It smelled like popcorn and cherry soda, mixed with the faint scent of artificial lemon from the industrial cleaner that the cleaning crew used to wash the floors. Alex didn't like it, because the scent reminded him of the other government facilities he had been in. This place was different. Erik was here.

Alex stopped in the middle of the room. It looked different in the dark. He didn't turn on the lights, but it didn't matter, there was plenty of light to see. The familiar shapes of the sofas, and the gleam of the pinball machine in the corner. The light came from the lamps illuminating the statue on the courtyard and from the spotlights aimed at Hank's invention from the other side. Alex didn't understand the machine, but he knew that this thing was how they had found him, and it took Erik away from him for days.

Alex wanted to smash the machine into pieces every day.

Alex waited, listening the silence and the quick beat of his own heart. He wanted to do something, jump or scream or laugh. He didn't do any of those things, because that wouldn't help the relieve the pressure. Only Erik could do that. Alex knew that if he went against Erik's orders, he would never step into this room with him, or any room for that matter, and Alex would be left to stand alone in the dark, forever. That thought kept him still.

The wait felt long, too long. Alex tried to stay calm but as the minutes ticked by, he got anxious. Maybe Erik wouldn't come to him all night. Alex rubbed his sweaty palms against the side of his jeans. Finally there was the sound footsteps and Erik opened the door quietly and stepped in.  
Alex relaxed.

Erik walked to him without saying a word, and touched him idly here and there, like mapping an unfamiliar terrain. Alex didn't move. Erik stopped in front of him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Alex wanted to do the same in turn, but he wasn't sure if that was alright. Sometimes Erik didn't mind if he indulged, but sometimes he did. Alex didn't want to spoil this, now that Erik was finally here.

“You are a distraction, Alexander. Alluring, devious little distraction,” Erik said and kissed him. It was a demure kiss, equally too little and too much, and Alex shivered, unable to control himself. Erik didn't seem to mind his weakness. Alex leaned against him fully, surging up to the kiss, trying to bait Erik to kiss him deeper. Erik didn't fall for it. He straightened up and stared at Alex with a stern look in his eyes.

“You are so greedy, Alexander! Always wanting more and more. What am I supposed to do with you?”

“Anything you wish, my lord,” Alex said, meaning every word. Erik laughed at the reply, a genuine and frightening laugh that Alex had only seen once before, during their first night together. Alex stared at Erik, fascinated and aroused.

“Of course I can do anything with you. You are mine,” Erik said with warmth and affection. Alex wanted to kiss him, he wanted that so much that it was physically exhausting to stay still.

Erik squeezed him once more before letting him go. Alex reached his hands to keep him near, but Erik shook him off with an another laugh. “No more of that. Take your shirt off.”

Alex yanked the t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside without a second look. The air felt cool against his naked skin. Erik smiled and brushed his hand against the curve of muscles. Alex drew a stuttering breath, trying hard not to move. He was ticklish, but Erik knew where to touch to avoid it. Erik stroked his skin for a long while, until he finally pressed his hand against his chest and pushed him toward the windows.

Alex took a step back, and another, and another, until his head banged against the window. The glass felt cold and slippery to the touch. Erik crowded him against it, not touching him anymore, but standing so close that Alex was pinned there like a butterfly in the needle. Alex tried to stay calm and breathe, but this made him feel scared, and he had a sudden heavy feeling inside his chest, a constriction that didn't promise anything good. Alex stared in Erik's eyes, the panic rising like a tide.

“My sweet Alexander.” Erik leaned one hand against the window, and slid another slowly up and down his chest, trailing the shape of his abdomen. He kissed the corner of his mouth, the curve of his jaw, and the tightness inside Alex's chest loosened. “I would love to play with you, but you have to calm down before we can play. Can you do that for me?”

His touch was hypnotic and Alex relaxed again.

“I want to play with you,” Alex said. “I'm calm now, please let me play, my lord.”

"If you want to play, you have to take off your jeans,” Erik said and kissed him once more.

Erik didn't move and he didn't give him more space, so Alex took off his jeans in a strange struggle between Erik's body and the glass. Alex wondered how it must look for someone standing outside. It took him some time, but finally he managed to squirm the jeans down to his knees and then shimmy them around his ankles. Shoes were easy to kick off, then the jeans, and he was suddenly glad that he hadn't worn socks. Or underwear.  
He had been up at this hour of the night because he couldn't sleep, and there was no need to dress up for the insomnia. The stray thought made him laugh, and Erik stared at him like he had expected this reaction.

“You need to stay here with me, Alexander. I can't play with you, if you drift off,” Erik said, touching his face gently.

"I'm here my lord, please, I want to play with you," Alex said, trying hard to read the look in Erik's eyes. He wasn't angry or disappointed with him, and Alex felt relieved. He didn't want to disappoint Erik.

Erik ran his hand up and down the slope of his body one more time before taking a step back. Then another, and another, until he vanished in the shadows.

Alex felt foolish and exposed without him, naked in a way that had nothing to do with the lack of clothes. Alex stared at his feet, thinking how ridiculous it must look, pressed against the window, out in the open where anyone walking through the courtyard could see him.

“Alexander, look at me. Who am I?”

“You are my lord,” Alex said, lifting his eyes to look in the darkness, searching Erik's face. He stood near the pinball machine, the part of the room that had the least amount of light. Alex couldn't see the look on his face, he was only a shape and a voice.

“And what are you? Why are you here with me?”

“I'm yours. I'm here to please you, my lord.”

“Beautiful. Keep looking at me. I want you to masturbate but you can't come until I give you the permission. You may stop if you must, but do not come. Understood? Good. Begin,” Erik said and stepped further into the shadows of the room.

Alex palmed himself, slow and hesitant, the feeling of being exposed like this causing his focus to falter. He tried to find the right mental groove, but it was difficult when his mind drifted back to the fact that his bare ass was in full view for everyone to see. Erik would know if someone crossed the courtyard, but Alex wouldn't. That thought didn't help and Alex's efforts to get a hard-on became more erratic and unsure.

“You can do better than that, Alexander. Don't you like the attention I'm giving you? I'm looking at you, admiring you. Isn't that what you want?”

“Thank you for your attention, my lord,” Alex said. It was easier to find the rhythm when he focused on Erik. The window didn't matter. It only mattered what Erik saw, and he looked at Alex, even if he couldn't see it. Alex stroked himself with a bit more skill, his cock stirring.

“Did you masturbate when I was away?”

“Yes my lord, I had to, I couldn't take it. You were gone too long, I needed you.”

“I answered your calls, Alexander,” Erik said. “I was there every night even if you didn't dare to speak. Did you masturbate during the phone calls?”

“No, my lord, I did it later, in the shower. It helped me to sleep.”

“I don't remember you asking my permission,” Erik said somewhere from the darkness. Alex bit his lip in shame. He knew the rules, and he had broken them. And still, Erik spoiled him with a treat like this. He felt horrible. Once again his strokes faltered as emotions threw him off-balance.

“I thought you knew the rules, Alexander. You belong to me. All your pleasure, all your pain, every single though, emotion and impulse is mine.” Erik's voice was quiet and soft, like a caress. Alex worked his cock in the rhythm of his voice, getting back on top of his own pleasure. Erik moved closer when Alex moaned. “Do you want to dispute my right to rule over you? You can, but you have to fight me. I won't let you go without a fight.”

“I'm yours, my lord,” Alex said, his cock hard, the edge of orgasm approaching without a warning. Alex stopped for a moment, shaking from the force of this sudden arousal.

“Then press your ass against that window like I told you. Everyone should see what I have,” Erik said. Alex followed his command and squeezed his back so hard against the window that the glass made a strained sound under the pressure.

"Open your mouth, and keep your knees apart. I want to see what you have to offer.”

Alex writhed against the glass, biting his lip to keep the moans down. He stared at the shadows where Erik stood, rested his head against the glass and moved his hand in fast, punishing tugs. Erik didn't comment that, he simply stood there and watched. The orgasm was in Alex's reach again and he dropped his hand, panting in exhaustion.

"Slide down, but don't move from the window. And keep your mouth open, I didn't say you could close it."

Alex tried to slide down, but he was sweaty, and the glass was warm and sticky under his skin. He crouched carefully down, making sure that he kept as much bare skin against the glass as he possibly could. While he moved to the new position, he tried to keep his mouth open and knees apart for Erik's view. Erik had barely touched him all this time and still he felt used and open, his whole body anticipating him, loose and soft. When Alex was sure he could hold the position, he returned to jerking off.

The pleasure muddled Alex's attention, but he heard clearly the familiar sound of belt clattering the zipper going down, and the a rustle of fabric when Erik opened his pants. Alex sped up his tugs, the anticipation building up.

"You are not allowed to come, Alexander," Erik said, walking in front of him.

Alex knew he couldn't come, but his body didn't care. His hips bucked and his hand moved, all foreign parts of himself that he couldn't control anymore. Yet he held back, resisting the urge to topple over that edge. It wasn't his own will that made it possible, it was Erik's. Nothing was as strong as Erik's will folded around him, keeping him away from the orgasm only because he had said so. Erik's words held more power than any insignificant twitch of his body.

The release was only a stroke away. Alex dropped his hand once again, sobbing in frustration.

”I know it's hard, for a greedy little thing like you, but you will never learn the meaning of control if we don't work on it. Keep going.”

It was too soon, but Alex returned stroking himself, leaning against the glass as much as dared.

”You look so beautiful like this. Naked skin, open mouth, hard cock... No wonder everyone wants you.”

Alex followed the rhythm of his voice, wrapped inside his words like in embrace. He was so hard that the feeling was more pain than pleasure. He wanted to stop and keep going at the same time, pulled apart from these two opposite wants.

“Don't close your mouth.”

Alex obeyed and concentrated to do only that, being open for him. It was intoxicating, his body radiating outward in a familiar pull of energy, but the sensation wasn't destructive, it was a glorious need to be what Erik asked him to be: an open mouth and a hard cock.

Erik thrust into his awaiting mouth, sliding in with a slow, smooth push. Alex moaned, the pleasure intensified with the feel of him, the scent of him. He had imagined this every night, but the reality was so much better.

“There are agents lined up behind your back, all black suits and black ties, staring at your naked ass. They have their dicks out, all jerking off, panting and sweating like a bunch of pigs. They chant your name, can you hear it through the glass? They want to fuck you, they lean against the glass trying to get closer to my Alexander. They can't do anything, they can't have you, and they will never, ever touch you.” Erik leaned his hands against the glass, every thrust perfect and controlled as he kept fucking Alex's mouth.

His voice was quiet and tense, the words clear. Alex imagined the men behind the glass, the sound they made, all those hard cocks, all staring at him, and Erik, looming over him, pure power, so far from the shivering, loose and wet mess that he had rendered Alex. Erik kept going, banging Alex's head against the glass. He salivated so much that the spit dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

Alex enjoyed every push, but too soon Erik pulled away. Alex whined in disappointment, mouth tingling from the use. Erik smiled, a quick flash of white in the distorted light. Erik aimed at the glass next to Alex face and with a quick move brought himself over. Alex saw his hand move, the spurt of come, the wet sound it made splattering against the window. Alex stared at Erik, a question in his eyes, mouth open and his rock hard cock bobbing between his legs. He couldn't touch himself anymore, he needed the permission.

“Come here,” Erik said and pulled him away from the window, his sticky skin leaving a big smudge on the glass. Erik turned him around to face the window, wrapped his arm around his throat again, like he had back in the hallway, the other hand holding his cock.

“You can come now, Alexander,” Erik said and Alex flung himself over the edge, the orgasm ripping him apart in the safety of Erik's arms. His come splattered against the glass like Erik's, over the shadowy reflection of their joint bodies.

“Good boy, my sweet Alexander, there we go, let it go...” Erik whispered to his ear, holding him steady.

Alex leaned against him, trying to catch his breath, boneless and radiant in the afterglow.

“Now, look at that, you made a mess Alexander,” Erik said and released his hold, pushing him on his knees. “I know you want to clean it.”

Alex knelt without hesitation, without even a proper thought in his head. He did want to touch the glass, taste Erik all over again. He couldn't get enough of him. Alex swiped the first rivulet with his tongue, then another much more quickly.

“There is no rush, take your time... Be as through as you like,” Erik said, hand resting against his neck as Alex kept licking the come from the window in broad strokes. He couldn't stop going over the glass, lost in the moment, the aftershocks shuddering him.

He licked the glass slow, up and down, left to right, and finally he ended up licking one spot over and over, because he didn't know how to stop, nor did he care. He was so immersed into this task that he didn't even notice when Erik straightened up his own clothing, before reaching for his discarded jeans and t-shirt.

Erik took a firm hold of him and hoisted him up, away from the window, and Alex whined, disappointed. “You did well, you were so beautiful. But now you have to get dressed again.”

Alex tried to struggle against his hold, because he didn't want to get dressed now, it felt too good to be naked now. Erik ignored his reaction, and pulled the t-shirt over his head, guided his arms through the armholes and yanked the shirt down. It only took seconds, like he had undressed and dressed unwilling young men his whole life.

Jeans were a bit more difficult, because halfway through the process Alex turned sluggish and apathetic, slumping against Erik. He was so tired and overwhelmed, that he started crying. The crash didn't usually come this hard and fast, but this time Alex felt unhinged.

“Crashing already?” Erik asked, calm and solid, holding Alex's weight against him as he pulled the jeans up all the way and zipped them up. “Hold on, I'll take the blanket...here we go.” Erik led him to the sofa and picked up the blanket, wrapping it around Alex's shoulder.

Erik sat down on the sofa and pulled him to his arms, rocking him quietly, letting him cry. Alex quieted down and started to drift off, not sleeping but not awake anymore either. Alex felt it when Erik pulled him on to his feet, but he didn't really startle awake until the garish light of the hallway hit him.

“What's happening?” Alex asked, his words slurred against Erik's shoulder.

“I'm taking you to bed, to sleep,” Erik said. Alex stumbled forward like he was drunk, but he was sure Erik wouldn't let him fall to the floor. His hold was tight around him.

“Your bed?” Alex asked hopefully, and Erik laughed.

“No, your bed.”

“I don't want to sleep alone, please?”

“I'll tuck you in,” Erik said, and stopped at his door, pushing it open with his hip. “Here we are.”

“Will you stay?” Alex pleaded, as Erik pushed him on the bed and arranged the blanket around him.

“Go to sleep, Alexander.”

Alex closed his eyes, not letting go of Erik's hand.  
***

Alex woke up alone.

He had expected that, but it was still a disappointment. He sighed and turned, staring at the ceiling, wondering if he stayed in the bed all day, maybe Erik would come looking for him.  
He wouldn't, Alex knew it. Erik would be too busy, with Ms. MacTaggert, or Xavier, or any other person who seemed to demand his attention all the time. Alex couldn't compare in that crowd.

That thought didn't make him feel any better about waking up alone. He threw the covers aside and walked to the bathroom. He turned the shower on, as hot as he could, before stepping under the water. He stood there until his muscles relaxed and all the annoyance melted away, then turned the water down to cooler.

He shampooed, and brushed his teeth, and scrubbed his skin clean with a piece of soap, then did it all over again from the sheer delight that he could. It was his shower, he didn't have to share it at the moment, so there was no one telling him to hurry up. It was a simple luxury, but he enjoyed it.

He stepped out of the shower squeaky clean and feeling a bit better. Of course Erik couldn't stay in his room, that would've raised too many questions. Erik would be back, he always came back.

Then he realized that he had nothing to do with his day. Usually he spent the time in the game room with Raven, but today he didn't think he could stand being there all day, staring at that window, thinking about last night.

Only a fleeting thought of Erik's cock in his mouth and he was hard again. Alex sat down on the bed, wanking slowly, thinking about how angry Erik would be if he knew. He shouldn't wank without a permission. Maybe Erik would be angry enough to spank him this time.

Alex imagined that scene, and his brain provided him with bright colors and surround sound. Alex groaned. Maybe Erik would use his belt, so the marks would show, maybe he would throw him on the bed after, and fuck him hard and long, not caring how much it would hurt... Alex pictured the look on Erik's face, how his hands would look splayed against Alex's freshly spanked ass, holding him down.

Alex laid on the messy bed, wetting his fingers thoroughly before plunging them in his hole, fast and ruthless, like he imagined Erik would do it.

“Oh...fuck me Erik, hard, hard...” Alex said out loud, throwing himself into the fantasy, replaying the best images over and over in his head, watching eyes closed his own private porn movie. He was so caught up to the fantasy, that when he opened his eyes and Erik stood there, for a moment he was sure it was only his imagination.

“This is so much better than breakfast,” Erik said and only then Alex realized that he really stood there next to him.

Alex let go of himself in a quick, guilty toss, like a kid caught from the cookie jar. He tried to straighten up, get off the bed to explain, but Erik pushed him down on his back again.

“No no. Stay down.”

Erik circled the bed, staring down on him with a calculating look. Alex spread his legs for better view before Erik even asked.

“Again with the greed and disobedience! I'm starting to think you do this on purpose,” Erik said and started to undo his belt.

“I'm doing it on purpose,” Alex said, and smirked. “My lord.”

“Ah. The truth, again. This is repetitive,” Erik said and undid his pants, pulling his hard cock out. “And a bit bratty as well.”

Alex stared at his cock and licked his lips.

“Tease,” Erik said, laying on top of him, thrusting in without much more warning than that. Alex moaned, the sudden stretch just what he had imagined.

An hour later Erik returned to the cafeteria, where the breakfast service had already ended. There was still people sitting at the tables, drinking the last of the bad coffee. Erik went to pour a cup and added a liberate amount of sugar. He took the cup to the table where Charles sat, staring at the coordinate strip from Cerebro, comparing it with the markings on the map that took half of the table.

“Are you going to eat that?” Erik asked, nodding toward untouched plate of food next to Charles elbow. He pushed it over without looking up. Erik crooked his finger and the fork skittered after the plate.

“You took your time,” Charles said, writing something on the coordinate strip. “How was he?”

“Bored and horny,” Erik said and dug in. The eggs were cold, but he didn't care. He was starving.

“Hm,” Charles said, noncommittal.

“What?” Erik asked, staring at him. Charles didn't look up.

“If you ask me...”

“I'm not asking,” Erik said, biting down on the equally cold piece of toast.

“If you ask me,” Charles repeated more pointedly, “you can't handle him on your own.”

“It's only been three weeks, Charles. I'm barely getting started with him, and he had already shown a great progress. I got this.”

“Hm. Well. You know you can always come to me if you need a hand?”

“I don't need help training cute young things, Charles. Since you claim you know everything about me, you should certainly know that.”

Charles shrugged, indicating that he wouldn't return to this argument.

“Besides, don't you have your hands full already? Moira looks restless,” Erik said, glancing over his shoulder where Moira sat with two other agents. “And Raven had some sort of fit last night, I heard.”

“I always have time to help a friend,” Charles said, looking up and smiling. “We could switch our problems. Fresh eyes, and all that.”

“He is mine. I won't share,” Erik said, his voice sharpening only a fraction, but it was enough to make a clear point. Charles looked at him, suddenly curious.

“That sounds serious. I got the impression that your style was more...”

“Elusive?”

“I was going to say 'fuck and dump', but why not. Elusive.”

“This one is different,” Erik said and took an another bite of the toast.

“Fair enough,” Charles said and pushed the map across the table to his direction. “It's a day trip this time. You'll be back to your sweet piece of ass before midnight.”

“Now now, don't be a sore looser,” Erik said and smirked. “You can have the next one.”


End file.
